


If Ash didn't get pikachu

by Max_Senpai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Senpai/pseuds/Max_Senpai
Summary: Ash gets up early and gets his squirtle he goes to different gyms but without pikachu Ash's life would of been much different
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	If Ash didn't get pikachu

It was 8:00am when ash awoke he was ready for his starter Pokemon. He chose Squirtle and raced off, his mum packed him food, hot chocolate, laundry items and lots of underwear. Ash went into the opening and caught himself a Pidgey. He continues to Viridian city where he gets beaten by the team rocket's leader. Ash continues in the forest alone and catches a Caterpie; he goes to Pewter city and meets and beats Brock; he receives his first badge (a Boulder Badge). Brock continues with Ash to Cerulean city when Ash falls in love with Misty he wins his cascade badge but has to leave Misty. 

Will he see misty again… 

Ash and Brock continue into the forest when Ash catches a Magnemite. Ash and Brock agree that they should head to Vermilion City and challenge the Vermilion City gym leader. After a long journey Ash and Brock arrive at Vermilion City, Ash challenges the Vermilion City Gym leader but loses. Nurse Joy offers Ash a thunder stone and evolves Magnemite into Magneton. Magneton beats the leader and gets a Thunder Badge and they leave Vermilion city. (more coming soon)


End file.
